Konohagakure Academy for Young Women
by enterthedragon57
Summary: What happens when five boys end up going to an all-girls school? Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Konohamaru, and Haku will all be attending Konohagakure Academy for Young Women. And I finish this horrible sum with one final word: D-R-A-M-A
1. Chapter 1

**based on a story I read.**

**I do not own Naruto characters or the plot of this story really...its complicated**

**some characters -mainly the 4th Hokage and Kushina- will be OOC**

**anyway, here is Chapter 1 of _Konoha Girls Academy_**

Tsunade said nothing for a very, very long time. Her office was cramped with her assistant, the five boys in her office and their parents. Tsunade was the kind of woman who wanted everything done perfectly so that she could relax in her office and drink sake. That's why she became a principal. Nobody sees the principal. Students who disobey are simply sent to the assistant principal's office. Tsunade had people to worry about the budget. She was perfectly content being the lazy principal of the most prestigious and amazing all-girls private school in Japan and possibly the world. Sadly, things were not going perfectly right now.

There were five boys in her office right now, along with their parents. Namikaze Naruto, Shiro Haku, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara, and Sarutobi Konohamaru. Somehow, they had gotten applications into her school. Somehow they had gotten accepted. Tsunade saw this as a serious problem that would need to be solved quickly. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the parents of Namikaze Naruto: the mayor of Konohagakure Namikaze Minato and a big-time lawyer over in Uzu no Kumi, Namikaze Kushina.

"Namikaze-san, you do realize that this would look very bad if word got out, correct?" Tsunade said slowly. Always start with the top and go down, she had learned a long time ago. Because the top is always the strongest. If you can beat the strongest, then the weaker will come easy.

"I doubt so highly. My son's many...publicity stunts have appeared to lost the public's interest," the mayor's phone rang; "Excuse me, I must be going." Standing to a full height that seemed greater due to his status, Namikaze Minato exitted the room. There was silence. Tsunade could not handle the top. Shizune shifted to her right a bit.

"My husband and I sadly have no time to worry about school transfers for now, what with the election coming up. My son will have to attend this school until we are able to take him out." Kushina stated in an annoyed voice. She did not want to be here. She had better things to be doing.

"I am sorry but I simply cannot allow-"

"Senju-sensei, if you do not allow my son, Naruto, to attend this school then I will simply be forced to take political action." Kushina interupted sharply. Tsunade's eye twitched. She looked at Naruto. He was pretty small for his age, 16-years and only 5'4'' and 130 lbs. He had messy blond hair, the world's bluest eyes, and a soft, natural tan. He had piercings in both ears. Tsunade looked at the other boys. Apparently, Naruto had convinced all of them but Haku to do this.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girls at Konohagakure Academy for Young Women, also Konoha Girls' Academy, were all gossiping about the five new students that were coming. Three of them were supposed to be 2nd-years, one a 3rd year and the final was to be a 1st-year. And they were all supposed to be hot!

"Oh my gosh, they're here!!" Squealed Yamanaka Ino, the 2nd-year captain of the school's cheerleading team, the student council's vice-president, and the owner of the hottest album in Japan at the moment. Three stories below her, five boys stepped out of a long, sleek limousine. True to rumor, all were incredibly gorgeous.

--

Konohagakure Academy for Young Women had the feel and look of a palace. The school had four stories, two gymnasiums, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, six tennis courts, and three restaurants in the cafeteria. The school taught every subject imaginable from Home Ec to AP Trigonometry. The first floor contained one of the gyms, the cafeteria, and some other key places. The second story was mostly 1st-year classes, the third story was for 2nd-year classes, etc. From the fourth-story window, Language professor Kurenai Yuhi let out a sigh.

"Well, there goes all of my bright young girls." She said in a voice that would have made any straight man, and many gay ones, her willing slave. She turned, flipping her dark locks to prepare her lesson. Apparently, the oldest of the boys would be in her class.

--

"Gentlemen, there are about 300 girls at this school. Prepare yourselves to enter heaven." Naruto said smugly. Despite his small appearance, Naruto was actually an incredibly skilled kick-boxer and his body showed his hard work. Even though it was covered with a dark blue blazer, the girls above could imagine his perfectly sculpted chest complete with a six-pack. Beside Naruto stood his best friend and heir to the Uchiha Industries known as Uchiha Sasuke. If Naruto was perfect then Sasuke was undefinable. Sasuke stood a whole head over his friend and his dark hair, eyes, and pale skin contrasted sharply with Naruto's.

"Hm...this should be...interesting." Sasuke said slowly, calmly in a velvet voice.

"How long are we just gonna stand here!? I wanna see all the hot girls!" Sarutobi Konohamaru exclaimed softly. At 14-years-old, Konohamaru, whose grandfather was the previous mayor before Naruto's father, was quite impressive himself. His skin was somewhere between Sasuke's paleness and Naruto's tanness. He had brown hair sculpted neatly into spikes and his brown eyes were almost as addictive to girls as chocolate...or so he had been told.

"Let's go you dumbasses." Gaara said, just loud enough for his friends to hear from where he was which was halfway between them and the door. His father was the mayor of Sunagakure and the one who Gaara recieved most of his looks from. He had the traditional messy red hair of Suna that Konoha girls loved and his green eyes were like a beautiful grass garden. His skin was a shade tanner than Sasuke's.

Haku said nothing, though he was right beside Gaara. He only vaguely knew the four boys he would be attending this school with. It wasn't that Haku _minded_ being at an all-girls school. In fact, he actually kind of enjoyed it. However, this would not help with his home situation. Haku's whole extended family thought he was gay, mostly because of his soft, feminine face and long raven hair. Going to an all-girls school wouldn't help much unless Haku could find a decent girlfriend. Decent meaning slutty enough to prove he was straight but good enough to be a mom, just in case the unlikely happened.

--

"Ino, quit being such a whore." Haruno Sakura told her best friend/bitter rival. Sakura was a foil to Ino in almost every way. The two girls were equally impressive in terms of appearance, but while Ino loved to have fun, Sakura was determined to go to America, meet a good, hot and intelligent Hispanic man and have a daughter followed by twin boys and then another daughter.

"Sakura, quit being such a prick." Ino said as she waited by the school's front door like a tiger waiting for its prey to come within pouncing distance. While Ino sang and did cheerleading, Sakura studied. The pink-haired sixteen-year-old took judo for about a year and then stopped when it began cutting into her study time. She had learned just enough to defend herself from some pervert lest she had to walk home after falling asleep in the library after studying.

Yes, Sakura was very proactive.

"What are you girls doing here?!", shouted student-council president Tayuya as she walked down the stairs. Sakura was just on her way upstairs. The two girls passed each other.

"Waiting to welcome the new students of course." Ino said innocently. Tayuya sneered at her.

"Bullshit you bunch of damn vixens. Get the hell to the class, now!" The redhead ordered. All of the girls grudgingly began walking up the stairs to their first period classes. Soon, the only girl left was Subaku Temari who stood waiting in front of the door with her arms crossed and an annoyed scowl on her face.

"That means you too Subaku!" Tayuya shouted.

"One of them is my little brother." Temari stated without turning to look at Tayuya. The redhead roared on the inside. Temari was probably the only girl alive who could stand up to Tayuya and live to tell the tale.

Then, the probability field must have shattered because the most unlikely thing ever happened.

"This year is going to be interesting." Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Gaara, Haku, Temari, Tayuya, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, and Shizune said simultaneously.

**Well here is my comeback project. I'm focusing everything on this story, so I hope you all enjoy it. The pairings are still in the works, so you'l just have to keep reading. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um hey, sorry for not updating. I posted this story and was then whisked off to freakin' South Dakota to be with my relatives. BOORING!!!! And they don't have a computer. WTF right?! Regardless, when I got back, it was school shopping and various other crap. So, for all intesive purposes, I am pretty much JUST getting home. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. ENjoy**

Haku sighed as he entered his classroom. All the eyes glued to him belonged to a pretty, yet annoying girl. The only exception was the teacher, a super-hot woman with dark hair and strange red eyes. She seemed to be studying Haku as the latter made his way to an empty seat at the front of the classroom, inadvertedly drawing every girl in the classroom's eyes to the teacher. Haku had a smug look in his eye, but his face remained stoic.

"Shiro Haku I presume?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am." Haku said respectfully. Kurenai rose her eyebrows in surprise and then checked off something on her clipboard. She then called everyone else on the roll. Annoyingly enough, many of the girls were too distracted by Haku to notice their names being called. With a shrug, Kurenai would mark them absent. If they had a problem, sucked for them. Kurenai had a reputation as the 'Coldest Teacher' to keep up and one new kid, even if it was a boy, wasn't going to stop that.

"Now then class, welcome to AP World Literature. Open your textbooks to page 75, and we will begin with early Greek and Roman myths. I tell you now, this will be the easiest chapter that we go over. If you get behind now, I will be only be too glad to drop you from my class. Now, read the myth of the Titans vs the Olympians. I want you to take notes, I will accept a page and a half at least for some credit. In your notes, I am looking for neatness as well as college-level details. You have until the end of class. Tomorrow will be too late and I will not accept it. I expect that you have all already started." Kurenai stated blankly. To her chargin, but unsurprisingly, Haku was the only person working. At a second glance, Kurenai noticed two other girls working as well. One was Subaku Temari and the other was a 2nd-year named Haruno Sakura.

Kurenai let out a sigh and sat down slowly. She then took out her cell phone and right before she was about to text her boyfriend, she noticed a flash. She stood up and walked to the front row where the girl sitting next to Haku had her phone out ready to ask Haku his number.

"Your phone. Now!" Kurenai ordered. The girl seemed to break out of her trance and looked at Kurenai with wide and horrifed eyes.

"I-I'm sorry sensei. I'll put it up-"

"No, you will give it to me and you may pick it up at the assitant principal's office after school." Kurenai said holding out her hand. The girl reluctantly handed her phone, an iPhone, to Kurenai who walked back to her desk and prepared to text her boyfriend. She noticed a hand and looked to see Sakura raising her hand.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Haruno?"

"Um, Yuhi-sensei, is there a maximum to the amount of notes you are taking?" Sakura asked. The three pairs of eyes that were working looked up at her, along with the eyes of a few other girls who had decided to get to work.

"Seven pages since you are writing. Otherwise, it will be ten."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

At lunchtime, the five boys met up and went to eat outside in the park that the school owned. It was less cramped than in the cafeteria and most of the girls who ate outside were less boy-obsessed than the ones on the inside. Gaara almost felt sorry for bringing the rabid fangirls out to ruin this picnic-like setting. The boys found a wooden table and decided to eat their lunches there. There was a silence caused by Naruto listening to his iPod. He seemed strangely quiet as the steady pound of music exitted through his earbuds.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaara asked Sasuke, who shrugged. Much to the boys' disappointment, none of them had any of the classes. The principal had probably put it that way on purpose. Sasuke deduced that as one of the reasons for Naruto's annoyance although the list was endless. Naruto had a short fuse and was a bad sport. As such, he would probably be sulking all day. After a few more minutes, Konohamaru broke the silence.

"So how have your classes been? Mine have been awesome! I swear those girls would lick a toilet clean for me, how awesome is that?!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Sasuke and Gaara let out what were supposed to be laughs but came out as short exhales of air. Naruto couldn't hear and Haku was too introverted to answer.

"It's the same in all of our classes genius. Oh, by the way, I saw that Hyuga chick." Sasuke retorted. Konohamaru's eyes widened to about twice their normal size.

"Are you serious? She's like a freakin' goddess. You gotta score that!" Konohamaru nearly shouted. Sasuke was about to reply when a girl clearing her throat caught all of the boys' attention. Well, all except for Naruto. The girl was a redheaded girl who wore the school's gold, silver, and purple uniform. She had a hard look in her eyes that reminded Haku of Kurenai.

"You punks must be those new students. Tayuya, school president." The redhead introduced herself. Gaara took the pleasure of introducing everyone at the table. Tayuya looked at him for a while and then looked at Sasuke. Gaara's eyes narrowed in offense.

"How can we help you, ms. school president?" Sasuke asked with a sarcastic edge in his voice. Tayuya caught it and exploded.

"Listen here, I'm not going to freakin' have you walk in and mess with everyone in this school. This a'int a damn whorehouse and you sure as hell aren't treating as one, you got that!? I swear, if I hear anything about any of you doing something to one of these girls, I _will_ personally come and kick your ass so bad, you faggots are gonna wish you never even heard of Japan, you understand me!" Tayuya roared. Her brown eyes were furious as they met Sasuke's calm eyes and smug smile.

"Yes, we do understand. However, I'm not going to promise anything. What about you Gaara?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Not to this bitch." Gaara said coldly. Tayuya growled at them.

"Do you guys have a fucking death-wish or something? I'm 'bout to-"

"Will you all shut the fucking hell up?" Naruto hissed. Tayuya flinched at the sheer amount of hatred and killing intent that Naruto was exuding. He stared at her with cold eyes. For a few seconds, Tayuya was intimidated and then she regained her composure and locked into a staring contest with Naruto. The blond won, hands down and Tayuya gave one last threat before walking off. Konohamaru was about to praise Naruto's performance but a quick glare quickly shut him up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Um hey boss, are you feeling okay?" Konohamaru asked softly after school. The boys had decided on walking home with the exception of Haku who had insisted on taking the bus home. Naruto sighed and looked at his protege with a smile.

"Yeah man, sorry 'bout earlier today. Just something with class, don't worry about it. So where are we crashing tonight? I was thinking of Enma's tonight. This place is gonna be destroy us if we play around too much." Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You give a damn?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it. So, Enma's?" Naruto asked. The boys agreed and continued walking to the club known as Enma's.

**so I would like to say sorry about not updating and I will do as close to promising as I can and assure you that it won't happen again. love you guys and please review. thanks**


End file.
